


Aftermath

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [26]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>32. Prime; Knock Out/Ratchet -- “What are we, exactly?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Knock Out tried to keep a good face on, but after everything that happened it was becoming harder. He still missed Breakdown. Missed him so much that it felt as though the crystal casing in his chest would shatter. He felt lost. He knew the other medic felt the same, and somewhere along the way they had fallen into berth together. It staved off the loneliness if nothing else. It was comforting, and that was not a thing that Knock Out would readily admit. It was a soft thing, an Autobot things. 

It was a weak thing, and he was not a weak mech. He had never believed himself to be so in any case. He was resourceful. He was a survivor. 

But at the end of each sol he found himself tucked into the medics arms. They rarely talked. Knock Out certainly wouldn't’ even call what they did love making. It was violent. Sometimes even painful, but it was cathartic, and in the end they would hold each other tightly. 

“What are we, exactly?” Ratchet asked, still holding him tightly.

“I don’t know,” Knock Out finally managed to choke out. “I don’t know.”


End file.
